


you were the sound of distant cars

by liesmith



Series: stray (fake chop) [11]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fake Chop, M/M, Tumblr request, very loose pride month fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: aleks thinks, well, this is how it should be, right? the fireworks, the sunset, the pierorthings don't go as planned





	you were the sound of distant cars

Brett tricks both of them into Pride. Not like either of them are gonna march or, honestly, do anything crazy, but the pier is holding a mini-event, with fucking fireworks. Fucking _fireworks_ , man. Aleks can go get drunk and James can bitch, his favorite thing to do.

Aleks also knows that they got tricked into it because James would never want to go because he’s a hermit and Aleks, is… Aleks. There’s something he could bullshit his way into and pretend he’s doing instead, but the quiet idea dawns on him. He’s been holding onto the ring for far too long and maybe in the midst of a crowd where no one knows them is the way to do it. The pier is kinda romantic, right? At sunset or some kind of shit like that. And the fireworks! Yeah, Aleks has this shit in the bag.

And, you know what. James will abso-fucking-utely hate it. Maybe that’s what makes it more special for Aleks.

Brett drops them off like an expectant parent at a prom date, but Aleks knows he’s on a mark and the pier is just conveniently close by. Asshole.

But James follows Aleks out into the crowd. It’s less tourist-y considering the darker it’s getting, and, to put it bluntly, the gays are starting to take over. Aleks just holds loosely onto James’ wrist, guides him to the first bar he finds. Behind him, James fusses, makes soft annoyed noises, clearing his throat impatiently… but he’s also not pulling away as Aleks orders them both a beer. Not his first choice, but James always gets weird with harder stuff, so a beer will do. Aleks pays and hands James his, who just wrinkles his nose but takes it regardless.

Neither of them touch it, but Aleks pulls them off to the side a little, leans against a railing and watches some of the beach goers beginning to pick up their things. Despite the noise all around them, loud music and talking and shouting and whooping and cheering and everything, it feels like silence exists in just a bubble around them. James has moved to loop their pinkies together and he stands at arm’s length from Aleks, watching the crowds with his weird black eyes, and the sun is framing him just right. Slightly painful to look at, but Aleks can’t stop.

You know, maybe the pier at sunset with fireworks isn’t it. Maybe right now is. Brett will be disappointed.

He fumbles, sweaty fucking hands like always, and manages to just gently press the box into James’ hand, which flexes then closes around the box, dropping Aleks’ pinky as he turns his attention towards what’s in his hand. His brows furrow and he sets his beer down next to Aleks’ on the railing, turning the box over before James opens it, and he just flicks his eyes up at the blond.

“Really?”

Aleks laughs. Yeah, that’s a James answer.

“We might as well.”

“Is this why we’re here?”

“Right now? No. There’s supposed to be fireworks later. I thought that’d be cooler.”

“Idiot,” James sighs, his typical exhausted pet name for Aleks, and he just takes the ring out and slides it onto his finger. The band isn’t much to look at, but between the both of them, they know it’s the one Aleks inherited from his grandfather. James quietly tosses the box away, knows it’s nothing but a fancy smokescreen, and links their pinkies again.

Aleks still gets drunk. James still looks beautiful in the sunset. The fireworks are still just as loud and obnoxious as they both knew they’d be. The beach at dark is still noisy and crowded.

They sit on algae and sea-salt covered rocks beneath the pier and share a joint. Aleks leans into the warmth of James and lids his eyes, face tucking against the other’s neck, arms wrapping around his middle. James turns his own face into the mess of blond and above them, the fireworks are starting to die down.

Aleks exhales out, inhales salt, and hugs tighter.

This was exactly all he wanted for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i got a tumblr request for boys at pride and. it's a pretty loose pride fic but i could not shake sad fakechop boys getting engaged bc i love my sad boys
> 
> boydamsel.tumblr.com


End file.
